Tsumugi Shirogane
|height = 174 cm (5' 8.5") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 51 kg (112 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |birth_date = |chest_size = 83 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi = 17.0 |blood_type = A NDRV3 Trial Demo. |likes = Lion Board/Foam Boards (Cosplay) NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = People interrupting commission queue NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = |fate = Executed by Kiibo along with Monokuma |status = Deceased |relatives = |affiliation = Gifted Inmates Academy |previous_affiliation = |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Mikako Komatsu}}Tsumugi Shirogane (白銀 つむぎ Shirogane Tsumugi) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. Tsumugi's title is 'Ultimate Cosplayer '(超高校級の「コスプレイヤー」''chō kōkō kyū no “kosupureiyā” lit.'' Super High School Level Cosplayer). Appearance Tsumugi is a tall young woman with long, knee length, cerulean hair which starts smooth and becomes wavy the lower it goes. Her eyes are a soft teal and round. She wears rimless glasses with white temples. Her uniform consists of a knee long pleated skirt, adorned with six white buttons on her waist, her skirt seems to be held by suspenders. She wears an orange bow, black socks ending under the knee, and grey shoes. Her blazer has two pockets on both sides and is adorned by the same white buttons as her skirt. She has been shown without her blazer in her promotional artwork, which shows an insignia of sort on her left breast. Tsumugi states as a rather normal and plain-looking .[http://kaibutsushidousha.tumblr.com/post/154766248864/new-danganronpa-v3-official-blog-day-15 Danganronpa V3 Official Blog Day 15.] Shirogane Fullbody (00).png|Tsumugi's full appearance. Personality Tsumugi is an honors type student who speaks in a docile and gentle way, but she becomes very passionate when she talks about her favorite series or cosplays, having a habit of slipping in famous quotes from various sources into conversation.Shirogane's profile on the official website. Tsumugi also tends to ignore people while she's in her thoughts, no matter how many times they try talking to her. While Tsumugi is the Ultimate Cosplayer, she only enjoys making costumes, not wearing them. She is not really fond of people looking at her.Meeting with Shirogane.However, she hates using cosplayers who care more about standing out than love of the series, so she wears her own costumes as well, with love.Famitsu Scan, November 17th 2016.So in that case, she likes people looking at her when she wears her own costumes with love. She deeply loves cosplaying as she states that cosplaying is an expression of love. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Cosplayer Despite her status as the Ultimate Cosplayer, Tsumugi actually doesn't have interest in cosplaying herself. Rather, she states that she enjoys recreating costumes more. She loves to create costumes, because it is like making a fictional character real, in a way. She is so popular that she has a corporate sponsorship so she became able to use even the most simply expensive materials without restraint. She states that they have as many people as the amount of people who came to see the first panda coming to Japan.Meeting with Shirogane. In her promotional artwork, Tsumugi is featured with mannequins wearing lingerie and a wig, several paints and cosmetic brushes, as well as red thread and an object which could be interpreted as scissors. This could imply that her talent is multi-faceted. She is also a well versed otaku in anime and manga references. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Tsumugi is a very popular cosplayer with a corporate sponsorship. Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Demo - Class Trial Ver. Tsumugi was first seen in lodging area along with Kirumi Tojo and Ryoma Hoshi. She introduced herself as the Ultimate Cosplayer despite her normal-looking appearance. She tells Kaede that she only enjoy creating costume and prefer other people wearing her costumes. However, she often wears her own costume due to many cosplayers only wanted to make themselves famous instead of expressing the love of the character that they cosplay. During the incident of Yasuhiro Hagakure's murder, Tsumugi testified that she sees Kirumi cleaned all of the students dormitories and said that maid work is super cute. Relationships Gifted Inmates Academy Kirumi Tojo Tsumugi thinks that Kirumi's work as a maid is super cute. Himiko Yumeno Tsumugi seems the only person among the students that responded to Himiko's saying as a mage. When Himiko states that she ran out of MP during the demo class trial, Tsumugi suggested her to sleep at the inn for one night in order to restore her MP.Shirogane's respond to Yumeno. Quotes *Ah, my name is Tsumugi Shirogane. I'm the Ultimate Cosplayer. *“I'm telling you, that's not a costume!” *“I guess it... hasn’t come to this. Then... Tsumugi will stop thinking about it.” *“I just like recreating the characters' costumes, so I wish someone else would wear them for me...” *“Black-haired characters with red eyes are always sacred!” *“Cosplays are essentially made from fictional works to begin with.” Trivia *Her first name is written in hiragana, but can be written in kanji as 紬, which refers to pongee silk. *Tsumugi's last name, 白銀 ''Shirogane, which consists of the kanji for "white" (白) and "silver" (銀), may refer to a few things. **"Shirogane" is a native Japanese word for silver, which is commonly known as 銀 gin. ** The second definition refers to a metaphorical expression for snow. *In her promotional art, Tsumugi owns a wig that is a reference to Hatsune Miku, a popular singing synthesizer. *At the current moment is it ambiguous whether Tsumugi refers to herself exclusively in first or third person, as there have been instances of both shown so far. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Female Category:Executed Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists